Feature Comics Vol 1 21
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chick * The Boss Other Characters: * Locations: * ** The New York World's Fair Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Espionage Starring Black X: "Pursued By Baron Basil" | Synopsis2 = Circa 1938-April: The Black X has captured Baron Basil, but Basil escapes, leaving behind some incriminating documents, that will expose a foreign spy. Black X has to make it from New York to Washington with the evidence, before Basil's numerous tireless enemy agents catch up with him, in a fast-paced cross-country passenger-train chase, aboard the Washington Special. Towards the end, Black X eludes two badguys by the "Richard Stanton method," that is, he dresses up like a very dapper old lady, chats them up, and leaves them, with an insulting note pinned to one's coat. | Writer2_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler2_1 = Will Eisner | Inker2_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Baron Basil Other Characters: * Locations: * from New York City to Washington DC Items: * Vehicles: * The Washington Special | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = Reprints from the Joe Palooka comic strip | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Jane Arden | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer3_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Gallant Knight: "The Princess of Navaria" | Synopsis4 = Reprints of the Gallant Knight feature from the British comic Wags | Writer4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Fcook Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Big Top | Synopsis5 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer5_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler5_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker5_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Captain Cook of Scotland Yard: "The Death of Colonel Warren" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Stan Asch | Penciler6_1 = Stan Asch | Inker6_1 = Stan Asch | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Archie O'Tool: "O'Toole Transformed" | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis9 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = The Bungle Family: "High Words" | Synopsis10 = Reprints from The Bungle Family comic strip | Writer10_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler10_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker10_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Richard Manners: "Theft by Seaplane" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Frank Frollo | Penciler11_1 = Frank Frollo | Inker11_1 = Frank Frollo | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 21" | Synopsis12 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer12_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler12_1 = John J. Welch | Inker12_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Ned Brant | Synopsis13 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer13_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler13_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker13_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Murder among the Cree" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler14_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker14_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis15 = Reprints from the Dixie Dugan comic strip | Writer15_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler15_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker15_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis16 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer16_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler16_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker16_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * First issue under new title of "Feature Comics". * "Pursued by Baron Basil" ** Baron Basil starts the story tied to a chair, but he's loose from that before the first page is over, and that's the last we see of him, for now. ** Baron Basil looks exactly like Basil Taneo (Smash #5), he's thin but jowly and has an almost-handlebar mustache. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #21 entire issue * Feature Comics #21 index entry * Feature Comics #21 spoilers }}